Timemetal Alchemist
by NutmetalWriter
Summary: Edwin Relic, the Time Alchemist, travels back time to change his past, to save his past, and to save people. But at the future, he isn't Edwin Relic. He commited the Taboo for a time alchemist. So, who is he really? This is cancel due to lack of reviews and views. :(
1. Beginning of Truth

Alchemy, the process of deconstructing and reconstructing elements through the use of the Gate, which is the only way how alchemist can do it. There was one element that doesn't require the gate to do it, but mastering it is impossible. Of course, a wisecrack genius shrimp uncovered how to do it.

"One drop of Time Alchemist's blood," a blonde figure looked at his hands, and took a little knife, and slashes it wide open. "Hope this works," he mutters as he activates the Transmutation Circle of Time Human Transmutation.

The circle glows blue and yellow, striking the ground with a pattern. The man is excited that the Transmutation isn't rebounding, and he doesn't even need to pay a toll. The Toll, which once took away his brother and his arm and leg, isn't there. Time Alchemy doesn't require a gate, or a toll… BAM! The man looked at his hand, which is disintegrating, and his legs, which is already gone. The only thing left is his body and head. Then he fainted.

"Wake up, Mr. Al-Chem-Ist." A doughy white figure said as the man opens his eye. "You have yet attempted to bring your alchemy back via time, and that, I'm afraid, break the rules of a toll."

"What will you take from me now, Truth?" The man asked the white figure.

"You wanted warmth, love ones that had died, and your alchemy all together. That's not possible."

A scream pierce through the white field of forever, and two figures appear. "Edward? WHY, why have you come to bring us back?" The female figure inquired of him.

"Mom, is that really you?" Edward asked the female figure.

The male one sighed, "He will never ever learn," The male one said in an ancient voice, "You can't bring back what you give up, no matter what."

"But, I am so close-"Edward started, but the figures said, "We are so disappointed at you, for trying to do the impossible." That breaks Edward's soul and spirit.

"Are you done? Or you need more time?" Truth asked Edward with a cruel smile.

"I need to redo this, I am willing to give you anything-"Edward begins, but Truth cuts him off.

"More time, eh?" Truth asked, "Fine, I will give you more time, I think it will be fun if you keep your alchemy and Time Alchemy."

"So, will you give me my alchemy?" Edward asked the Truth hopefully.

"Yes, but in exchange of your arms and leg, and you will be backed in time years from now." Truth said.

Then, Truth grow two hands and an leg, and smile ever so cruelly when he said, "The backdoors that way, Mister Al-Chem-Ist, or-" Truth said, "Never mind. You don't have any limbs left! HA!"

Then Edward fainted again.

A boy was wandering through a garden when he saw a teenager without legs or arms. He walked closely to him, and asked, "Mister, are you alive?"

The teen awoke and saw the kid. He asked, "Where am I?" in a confused voice.

"AH! You are alive! My mommy knows how to do automail, so I will bring you to her. Who are you?" The boy asked curiously.

"My name is-"The teen stopped. If he is very in the past, he has to make up a false identity. "My name is Edwin Relic."

"Edwin Relic, are you from around here?"

"Where is this place," Edward- no, - Edwin asked.

"This is Amestris, 1913, Mister Edwin." The boy said, "How am I going to bring you to my mommy?" He asked.

"Dragged a wagon, and put me in there." Edwin suggested.

The boy ran off in a flash as Edward sighed at his useless body. _If there is a god out there,_ He prayed, _please let me survive._ Then, a few hours later, a woman and the boy ran by with a wagon. "See mommy?" The boy said, "There is a man who is without his arms or legs."

"What happened to you?" The woman asked.

"I am in an accident, miss-"Edwin said.

"My name is Hayley," She said, "How do you get into this accident?"

"It's just an unpredictable accident," Edward said, "Nothing major. Now can you bring me automail?"

"No, Mister Edwin. I don't know how to inserted automail. I can only fix them. However, I do know an automail engineer by the name of Rockbell."

"Can you bring me to them?"

A girl was looking outside her house as two people, one on a wagon, and a little boy walked by. They stopped in front of her house, and the woman asked the girl, "Winry, is your grandmother home?"

"No, what happen? Why do you need her?" The girl asked the woman.

"There is this man," The woman said, pointing at Edward, "Without any limbs. We hoped you can attach automail on him."

"Geez, how did he lose his limbs?"

"In an accident," Edwin answered.

Pretty soon, Edwin was at a bed when Winry take some screws and wrench and place them at the table. She also brought a cup of milk, which Edwin yelled, "Don't get that foul white evil liquid near me!"

"It's just milk, Edwin. You sound like my friend Edward, but you are just taller than him." Winry said.

Edwin smirked. Apparently he did grow a foot when Al came back from the Gate of Truth. That would mean he is 25 years old. "Yeah, I guess I am like this Edward guy, so can you give me automail?" Edwin asked Winry.

"Well, your leg has a carbon reinforced automail, so I will give you three other all season automail for all of your missing limbs." Winry said, "How tall are you before the accident?"

"Six feet and one inch. That is pretty high for a guy my age."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty five, but people still called me a teen because I act like one."

Winry started to build the three extra long automail before Edwin asked, "How long will it take me to rehabilitate?"

"Well, the quickest time it took one of my patients is one year. So, unless you are planning to take less than that-"Winry begin, but was cut off when Edwin said, "One month will do it."

"Then you will be through hell."

"Then, , give me hell."

Edwin was stretching his automail hands when Winry walked by. "You know, you sort of remind me of a girl that I marry." Edwin begins. Thinking, _idiot! She is that same girl!_

"Well, do you love her?" Winry asked.

"Yes, and she broke the law of equivalent exchange with what she said. It seems like a very long time ago…"

"How long ago was that?"

"When I was fifteen."

"Well, you should go get something to eat, because you seem hungry."

"Hum, when I was rehabilitating, I am pretty much starving myself," Edwin said as he headed for the door. A dog perked up and barked at him. "Whoa! Easy boy, I am just walking out the house." Edwin said to the dog.

"WOOF!" The dog barked furiously at him, so Edwin just opens the door, and ran outside. He looked as he saw that he finish getting adjust to the automail, and he started to walked toward the train when he saw a family looking at a burnt down house. "Looks like we have to rebuild it again," The father of the family said.

"What have happen here," Edwin asked the family.

"It was burnt down by an accidental fire." The mother of the family answered.

"When was the fire?" Edwin asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions? It is pointless now, we just have to wait until an alchemist comes or we will just have to rebuild it." The father asked Edwin.

Edwin turned his watched several days back and said, "Do you guys need it to be fixed?" Edwin asked as he started to palm his hand on the watch, secretly activating his gate.

"Are you an alchemist?" The mother asked.

"Ma'am just watched me." Edwin answered as he claps both of his hand, and blue lightning came out. He concentrated his mind onto the object, seeing how it looks like throughout its history from it being built to now. He looked for the most minted state, and he slam the ground with both of his hands. ZZT ZAP! The house now looked as it looks in its most mint form. The family watched in shock. "Are you an alchemist?" One of the kids asked Edwin.

"No, I am a Time Alchemist, which can use time alchemy and perform normal alchemy without a gate." Edwin said, "Now, if you excuse me, do you know any good restaurant in the Central City?" Edwin asked the family.

 **Hey guys, you may remember me as the guy who did not finish Full metal Bodyguard. WAH! I am hurt. First of all, you guys make no comments/ reviews. Those are basically the elixir of life to writers! Second off, I decide that isn't a good fanfic to do in the first place, and I get many ideas after another. Such a pain! Now, I will include an extra story…**

 **Truth looked at Edward. "So, Mister Al-Chem-Ist, it seems like I have pick my toll."**

 **Edward looked at Truth weirdly, before he said, "I feel violated…"**

 **Truth stood up, and Edward saw his underwear on Truth's body. "That is the toll, my Underwear?!"**

 **Now, this is a very short chapter, but to let you know, Edwin Relic is Edward Elric! Please Review, plz, if you like this fanifc…**


	2. State Alchemist

**Here's another chapter to make up and be friends…**

Time Human Transmutation is a type of Time Alchemy that could reverse the state of the human without the price of a Toll, as they thought so. However, one Time Alchemist found out the hard way that there is no such thing as avoiding the toll. He was catapulted into his very distant past to make things right again, and it will rewrite History forever…

"Colonel Roy Mustang, a stranger wishes to see you in the office," A woman said to a guy who was fast asleep on the chair of his office. He awoke and asked the lady, "Lt. Hawkeye, who is this stranger?"

"I don't know, but he said his name is Edwin Relic, age 25, an alchemist who seeks to become a State Alchemist to work for the benefit of Amestris people." Hawkeye told Mustang.

Mustang order Hawkeye to bring this so call Edwin Relic in. When Edwin came, Mustang was wide eyed with surprise. The stranger is taller than him by several inches, his hair style suspiciously reminds Mustang of Full-Metal, he wore Automail hands and legs, and he said, "Colonel Roy Mustang, I wish to apply for the State Alchemist program."

"Alright, I need you to fill out some paperwork and…" Mustang looked straight at Edwin's eyes, which is golden, and asked him, "Do you know of an Edward Elric?"

"He is the short-pint-sized Alchemist that goes by the codename Fullmetal, and he pisses off your ass every time you see him, not to mention is highly disrespectful for you." Edwin said without hesitation. _It feels good to call my past self short, because I am now so darn tall!_

Mustang stared in shock of the stranger. How could a stranger possibly know about this relationship between him and Fullmetal? On the other hand, they bicker a lot in the Public, so it is no surprise. "Alright, one last question. Are you a stalker?" Mustang asked Edwin.

"No, Colonel, I am afraid I am not a Stalker and I simply know a lot about you and Edward." Edwin said to the colonel with a grin. "Well, I wish to see you tomorrow for the State Alchemist entry exam." Edwin turns to the door and leaves, while Mustang goes back to sleep.

The sun rise at the dawn of the next Morning, Edwin Relic stood at the front of the gate as a soldier ran by and ask, "Are your name Edwin Relic?"

"I believe it is me. Let me think; is it the confirmation that I am ready to take the State Alchemist exam?" Edwin asked the soldier.

"Umm, yes, it is that you can take it." The soldier looked on the paper and read, "You may skip the written part of the exam under the command of Fuhrer President Bradley and you are immediately place on the Physical Examination."

The soldier looked at Edwin and said, "No one have ever been able to skip the written part of the test. It must mean you have potential to become a state alchemist, but the president never met you, no?"

"His faithful servant probably did," Edwin joke, thinking of what is the look of Mustang's face when Edwin told Mustang everything he know about Mustang.

Edwin stepped onto the stadium and wait for all the officers to stop chatting. "Hmph, I am delighted to see a new person that wishes to become the State Alchemist." A rough voice call out, "So, gentlemen, let's take a look at him, shall we?"

A man with an eye patch walked to the Center seat and all the officers take their place. The man analyzes Edwin and said, "Edwin Relic, age 25, wears 4 automail prosthetics. The height is 6'0" and the weight is 123 pounds." The eye patch man read from a file. "Please amuse us with your alchemy skills, Edwin."

"No problem, King Bradley." Edwin stands up and walks to the center.

"No transmutation circle, I see." King Bradley said.

"I have a way of performing alchemy without the use of one," Edwin said, "Named one object that used to be here."

"Why would you want to know?"

"I will amuse you all with a type of Alchemy that will impress you more than that Fullmetal Pipsqueak." Edwin said.

"Very well, just to let you know, there was a cannon at this very spot 1 hour ago."

Edwin looked onto his watch, and turns it an hour back. Suddenly, Edwin looked at the exact spot and saw cannon on that very spot. He concentrated with his time watch, and blue lightning shot out throughout the place. A cannon appear at that very spot, and Edwin said, "How 'bout that?"

"Very well done. You seem to exceed my expectations." King Bradley said, and he left.

All the officers except one get up and leave, but only one stay. Yup, it is Colonel Roy Mustang. "So, tell me, Edwin, what type of Alchemy is that?" Mustang inquired of him.

"It is Time Alchemy, and no one has ever been able to master it. I also knew of Water, Metal, Earth, Flame, and biological/ medical alchemy." Edwin said.

"You are a very talented alchemist. Wonder why I never seen you before…" Mustang said, eyeing at Edwin.

"You are probably just asleep in your little office." Edwin joked.

"I am not always asleep, and I hope you work for me." Mustang answered back.

Edwin stood in front of Mustang the following day as Mustang coagulates Edwin, "You are now part of the military. Congrats. Now, your code name will be…" Mustang has a long pause, and looked at Edwin, "The TIMEMETAL ALCHEMIST."

"Ha ha, I don't realize that the president have a sense of humor." Edwin said as he gets up from his chair and walked away, only to stop and snap his finger. Suddenly, every sound cease and any falling object remain in midair. People that were walking stopped, those who blink looks like they are asleep, and Mustang said, "What did you just do, Timemetal?"

"I freeze time so we got time to talk, Colonel Roy Mustang. Can I trust you with information from the future and my true identity? Will you ever keep it a secret?" Edwin asked the colonel, who was shocked.

"What secret? What are you even talking about?" The Colonel asked Edwin.

"In my times, they call me the Fullmetal Alchemist. You, Colonel Roy Mustang, told me your real plan is to become the president of Amestris, and you dream of that ever since the Ishvalan Civil War." Edwin begins to say.

"How do you know all that? Also, what do you mean your time-"Mustang begins to asked, but Edwin said, "I AM EDWARD ELRIC, AND I TRAVEL TO THE PAST!"

Mustang was shocked at all this. Mustang begins to said, "But time travel isn't possible, no you must be kidding me…"

"It is possible, Colonel Bastard, through the use of Time Alchemy." Edwin said.

"So what are you going to do to me, Timemetal?" Mustang asked.

"Geez, Colonel, I am here to tell you three things- King Bradley is a homunculus, You are going to be blind, and Maes Hughes will die. There, that is all you need to know, and I will prevent the latter two." Edwin said.

"The president is a Homunculus!? That is not possible, no, it is impossible…" Mustang said in a shock, "And Hughes, my best friend is going to be kill!? WHY?"

"Calm down, Mustang, it is possible that the President is a homunculus, and Hughes will die because he saw that the nation will be in a grave danger." Edwin said.

"But, wouldn't the President hear us?" Mustang asks Edwin.

"No, time pause will cause the sounds to sound like a high frequent radio wave. Oh, right, there is another thing, you WILL NOT be the new president. Sorry, but general Grumman can handle that job better than you or Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong can." Edwin told Mustang.

"WHAT!?" Mustang yelled.

"Alright, there is one last thing. Will you keep this information away from your gang, Hawkeye, Fullmetal and Alphonse, and Hughes? Swear in Truth you will not tell anyone!" Edwin said in a serious tone.

"Why keep all these information a secret? Wouldn't it give us an advantage of what's going to happen?" Mustang asked Edwin.

"That is why we need to keep it a secret. Timelines can't be mess up with sights into the future. You have to go with the flow so Timelines can build on their own. However, we could rescue a few unnecessary deaths here and there." Edwin said.

Mustang cleared his breath and said, "I swear on my life, on Edwin's life, that I will never tell anyone this!" Mustang swore it all with understanding.

Suddenly, the time flows back to normal, and everyone go back to what are they doing. Edwin looked at Mustang and asked, "Why do you have to drag me into your oath?"

 **Alright, this is the chapter that will come with the first. The next several chapters will be:**

 **Kill Tucker**

 **Save Hughes**

 **Bar Fight**

 **Now, I see there is time for an extra!**

" **I come from the future," Edwin said, "To tell you three things: Hawkeye dump you, you get ran over by a drunk driver, and you died a virgin."**

" **FUCK! I DIE A FUCKING VIRGIN!" Mustang cried out loud, "IS MY WOMAN CHARM NOT ENOUGH!?"**

" **No, it is because your woman charm is too much." Edwin sighed.**

 **AND THAT's WHY KIDS, DON'T BE A WOMANIZER!**

 **Okay, so the extra ended. Now, it is time for some questions!**

 **What do you hope to see?**

 **Who is Edwin? C'mon, I told you twice already…**

 **And do you enjoy this? If now, why?**

 **Alright, I hope you review this fanfic and have a nice day.**


	3. Kill Tucker

**Hey, so, this chapter is dedicated to Tucker Haters! I HATE THAT GUY!**

Time Alchemy is made not to destroy, not to reconstructed, but to return things into their natural state. Time Alchemy cannot be used for biological beings, with the exception of Chimeras. Chimeras are a mixture of animals, sometimes human, combined to form a monster. Through the use of. Alchemy.

A man stood upon a bloody transmutation circle, and said, "Well, Edward attempts Human Transmutation again. What will he pay this time, and for what?" The man adjust his glasses while another man, blonde and golden, asked, "Big Brother have commit the Taboo again?"

"It appears so, Alphonse." The man said as he touches the floor. The blood is dried, but it forms a strange shape.

"What do Big Brother want, Mustang?" Alphonse asked Mustang (future) with fear in his voice.

"I am not sure, but he paid all his limbs for something. He uses Time Alchemy to accomplish it." Mustang said. "But luckily, I should be able to tracked him soon," Mustang said to himself, placing on a glove with the symbols of a time.

Edwin Relic stood in front of the Central City headquarters seven months later. So far, there were a team of Alchemist sent to Reole to expose the head of the Leto Cult as a fraud, and riots started to happen in that city. No one knows the true reason why, except for the elite and Edwin, who later told Mustang of its true purpose, which Mustang will not tell anyone. Mustang, a man who he once despised when he was young and immature like Fullmetal at this Time Period, is now Edwin's commanding officer and his personal friend. Mustang told him that he suspected that the Ishvalan Civil War was suspiciously wasteful, and Edwin told him the true reason why. Now, he watched as Central Soldiers looked at their transfer order and getting loaded into trucks. Now, if they only have planes… That's a reason why living in the past while you are from the future is bad. "So, Colonel Mustang, can I have the authority of going to the Life Sewing Alchemist, Shou Tucker?"

"Why would you need to, Edwin Relic?" Mustang inquired.

"I have an important business to settle with him," Edwin said, with the pictures of a talking chimera stuck in his head, "It is something personal from the future. Oh yeah, if you met my younger counterparts, tell them not to go to them or else…"

"I got it," Mustang said, "I give you the permission to go."

Edwin wandered outside the headquarters as then two people come by. One is in a suit of armor and the other… "Hey Shrimp Metal Alchemist," Edwin said, enjoying taunting his past self.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP MIDGET THAT CAN'T EVEN WEAR UNDERWEAR!?" Edward explodes. (BTW: From now on, Edward future will be called Edwin and Edward past will be called Edward. TRUTH, it hurts to do a time travel fanifc!)

"I didn't say that," Edwin replied.

"WHY YOU!?" Edward begins to try to punch Edwin, but Alphonse hold Edward back and said, "No brother! You shouldn't punch him!"

"LALALALALA! I don't care, I am leaving!" Edwin said, and taunts Edward one more time before he run away, "Shrimp."

That last comment lit the fuse and Edward is about to explode but Edwin already run a mile away.

Edwin approaches the house of the Life Sewing Alchemist. At a moment, he hesitated to knock on the door, already knowing the horrors he will soon face. However, he is a man from the future, and he is here to save people, innocent people like Nina and her dog, to get kill. Okay, he has to admit that the dog isn't a person, but who cares? They are victims of a horrible science experiment, the one where Tucker turns his family into chimera. They are his Family, for Truth's sake, not freaking lab rats that can be disposed. He got over his pussiness and knock on the door. No reply. Again. No Reply. When Edwin knocks the third time, Tucker opens the door and asked, "Who are you?"

"You don't know that I am the Timemetal Alchemist!?" Edwin yelled, angry that the person he saw doesn't recognize that he is a state alchemist.

"Umm… Who are you supposed to be again?" Tucker asked.

"URGH! Fine, I am a state alchemist, and tell me, are you specialized at creating talking chimeras?!" Edwin shouted at his face.

"Yes, I am. Did you hear how I even get into the state alchemist program? I created a talking chimera to impress the military officials and-"Tucker started to said, but Edwin said, "It is made of your own wife! You are also going to do that to your own daughter as well!"

"How do you know that I am going to do it to my own daughter, Nina? Oh, well, I already did that ahead of time." Tucker said.

"You are a monster, and you deserved to go to hell!" Edwin leaps forward to attack Tucker. Edwin places his automail hands around Tucker's neck, choking Tucker. He punched Tucker in the face a couple of time and aggressively kicked Tucker throughout his body. Edwin grows into a complete savage until Tucker vomited blood and collapse. Edwin checked the heartbeat, which is gone, and pronounces him dead. He takes out a recording of what Tucker have done (during his time) and left it on the table. "Eddddwaaaardddd?" A dog came out and asked.

"Don't worry Nina, you are going to be fine," Edwin said and place his hand on top of Nina's head. A blinding white light appear out of middle of nowhere.

Edward and Alphonse bumped into the colonel when they walked into the HQ. Edward said to the colonel, "HEY COLONEL BASTARD! HOW'S YOUR DAY!?"

"Edward, don't go to the Sewing Life Alchemist Tucker, no matter what-"Mustang began, but Edward said, "The one that created a talking Chimera!? I will go visit him to see does he have any answer to restore my body and Al's!"

Edward and Al turned and started to walk to Tucker's house while Mustang said,"FUCK! I mess up!"

Edward and Alphonse approaches Tucker's house and ringed on the door. The door opens, yet there is no one in there. Edward and Alphonse slowly come in, only to see an envelope, a recording, and a dead body. The dead body of Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist, lies on the floor. "FUCK, someone kill Tucker!" Edward cursed, while Alphonse grabbed the envelope.

"Big brother, this one is for you!" Alphonse said.

Edward took out the letter and read it loud and clear, "Dear Edward Elric, and your brother Alphonse, Tucker is dead due to a crime he commits, though it is not ever mention in his State Alchemist exam. He turned his own wife, and sooner, his daughter, Nina, into talking pitiful Chimeras. You are here to find answers, though I am afraid there will be none from this twisted liar. He only made people felt guilty of alchemy, and he has said that you, Edward, made your own brother into a monster. You must not report this murder to anyone, and I will not tell you who murder him. Signed, No One of your concern." Edward finishes reading the letter while Al said, "Whoever wrote that isn't lying." Al said, pointing at the recording.

The recording shows Tucker turning Nina into a chimera and Tucker saying exactly what the Letter claims. Edward said to Al, "Well, then where is Nina?"

Al shrugs, and together they walked away.

Meanwhile, Edwin dried up his body from a hot bath and a scream came from the outside. Edwin looked and saw Nina and her dog looking at a dummy Edwin had made. (Just for fun) "What's wrong?" Edwin asked, and Nina said, "That is scary, mister…"

"Call me Edwin. I am sorry your daddy is dead, so I will find you a new family." Edwin said softly.

"Daddy dies?" Nina asked curiously.

"Yes, but I will take you to your uncle." Edwin said in a playful tone. Edwin only thinks of one person in mind, so he put on his coat and escorts Nina out the building. They walked to a big house, and Edwin knocks on the door. "Hey Hughes, are you in there?" Edwin calls out.

"Who are you?" Hughes replied when he opens the door.

"I am Timemetal." Edwin replies.

"What are you again?" Hughes asked Edwin.

"Damn it, Hughes. Don't tell me you don't know who the Timemetal Alchemist is!" Edwin yelled.

"Wait, who is the Timemetal Alchemist?" Hughes asked.

"FINE! I am Edwin Relic, a state alchemist, now if you can do me this favor…" Edwin said, but Hughes interrupted, "You look sort of like the Fullmetal kid."

"I AM NOT EDWARD ELRIC!" Edwin yells.

"Then who are you?" Hughes asks.

"I said this a hundred times before; I am the Timemetal Alchemist, Edwin Relic!" Edwin said.

"Alright, geez, do you have to keep saying that over and over again?" Hughes asked, "What is the favor you want me to do, Edwin?"

"I want you," Edwin grabbed Nina's hand, "To adopt this little girl into your family. Her father, Tucker, is dead and she is alone."

"Fine, Edwin, I will do this for you," Hughes said, he then looked at the little girl and said, "C'mon, come in and make yourself a home."

"Mister," Nina said, and Edwin turns to look at her innocent eyes, "Are you leaving?"

"Yes Nina, I am leaving," Edwin said, "Bye."

Mustang sat on his desk when Edwin enters his office. Immediately Edwin started to cough and said, "Man, why does it smell so bad?"

"You are cover with blood, Edwin," Mustang said, "And I see you murder Tucker because of the inhumane things he did to his family in the future, am I right?"

"Geez, Mustang, you find me out," Edwin said, "But they won't court-martial me because I am-"

Underground, a sleeping figure awakes and said, "Wrath, why are you here for?"

"Father, I believe I found a-"King Bradley said, and unknowingly, Edwin said at the same time, "A vital asset."

"I hope your sense of judgment is right, Wrath, and he must have open the gate."

"Yes, He should." King Bradley said and then walks away.

"So, the president won't put you on trial because you are an important tool to their scheme?" Mustang asked Edwin.

"Yes, and I don't expect their scheme to be learn of just yet," Edwin said, "After all, someone just need to expose their scheme and face murder to give us a push to find out the scheme."

"Who will it be?" Mustang asked.

"You will find out," Edwin said, and said in a very low voice that Mustang can't hear from and turn his head, "I already told you, didn't I?"

 **YEAH! TUCKER IS DEAD! IN YOUR FACE, TUCKER! Alright, I am very happy that Tucker is dead. If this is going to be my last chapter, not likely, I at least want Tucker dead. This brings us to the Extra:**

 **Extra: Note, this will have elements of Greek Myth.**

" **Tucker, a bitch, an evil alchemist, and an a-hole. You deserved," the judge said, "Fields of Punishment."**

" **No fair! I want another Judge!" Tucker whines.**

" **Oh, no, I judge you wrong. You don't even deserve afterlife!" the judge yell.**

 **Tucker disintegrates into nothing. The end of Tucker.**

 **Note: Extra is not part of the Canon, and will not affect them. Here is a statement I have to make: FUCK TUCKER! I HATE HIM SO MUCH! And here are the questions:**

 **Who do I hate? Seriously, just read the extra, for crying out loud!**

 **Do you like the death of Tucker?**

 **If you don't should it been more painful?**

 **Alright, remember to review, and peace out, people. Until next time! Ending Music plays.**


	4. Saving Hughes

**LALALA! Long time no see! Just kidding, it only was like, a week or so, so not long times no see. Anyways, there are no comments : C Alright, on to the fanfic!**

Timelines are the way of how some events is suppose to happen. Alternating a timeline will result different endings, although only the fanifc writers will explore the choices. (Like me!) There are multiple timelines for purposes of alternating events.

Hughes sat on his desk with a map of the Amestris nation. He notices something weird is going on with all the wars that Amestris have been through, and not to mention that Amestris is nearly a perfect circle. He took out a history of Amestris and slowly said out loud the incidents. He circles where ever the incidents happen, and moments later, when he mentions Reole, he notices something wrong is going on. He connects the dots and found out why. "No, it can't be, it couldn't mean that Ishvalan Civil War is used to serve this plot! The massive amount of bloodshed, no, I need to warn the President about this!" Hughes scream, unaware of the door slowly closed as he concentrated on the map.

Hughes turned for the exit only to find a woman standing in front of it. She said to Hughes, "I am afraid you will be telling no one." Her nails extended and Hughes panicked, reaching for a knife that he had. "No, I am afraid you will not attack him," A voice called out, and the woman and Hughes turned to see a person in front of the desk. "Lust, do you think you can kill him? If so, then you have to go through me," The man said.

"The Timemetal Alchemist?" Hughes asked.

"Who?" Lust asked.

"Yes, that's right, I am the Timemetal Alchemist, Edwin Relic," Edwin answered.

"Who?" Lust asked again.

"Okay, didn't your father tell you about me," Edwin asked, "I am pretty sure he did. If he didn't, at least King Bradley did tell you of me."

"No one ever mention you," Lust said, and Edwin stood by a corner, muttering, "Why doesn't anyone heard of me!?"

"King Bradley told her about the military," Hughes said, "so King Bradley is not on our side?"

"King Bradley is a homunculus, like her," Edwin said, pointing at Lust, "And before you asked me anymore question, you should start running right now."

Lust said, "I will just need to eliminate both of you," and extended her claw-nails, only to meet a sword that Edwin transmuted. "Who should I tell," Hughes asked Edwin, while Edwin and Lust fight each other. Clang! "You should call Mustang and tell him about this," Edwin suggested while whacking one of Lust's nails with his sword, "WOW! I was told that your claws are hard and sharp, but I don't expect it to be this hard," Edwin said as Lust's nails slice apart the sword, he transmuted another one and slash her claws. "Who told you of my claws," Lust asked Edwin, and Edwin ducked her attacks and yelled, "A random son of a _**CENSORED**_!" Hughes then reached for the door, only time he stopped is too said to Edwin, "WHAT A FOUL MOUTH!""Mind your own business, and try to get out alive," Edwin said as he gets hit by one of Lust's nails. The wound is only on Edwin's automail hand, and he repaired it using alchemy in one of the brief stops he can afford to get while fighting Lust.

Hughes left the battle in the room and walked toward the phone booth. He was about to reach for the phone until he remembers what did Edwin had just said, "King Bradley is a homunculus."That means the entire military is probably corrupted in the inside this whole time, so he need a place to call Mustang without the fear that his phone line is tapped by enemies. He headed outside for the phone booth outside. Meanwhile, Edwin finally forces Lust to stop fighting, and Lust said, "My target escapes thanks to you," and she retreated. Edwin walked out the door and sighed, and saw Hughes is gone. _Crap, he probably go to a private phone booth outside the place,_ Edwin thought.

Edwin speed out of the door hoping to see Hughes before he was murder in cold blood by Envy. When Hughes reaches the phone booth, he grabbed the phone, and call Mustang. "Can you provide us a military code, please," The phone lady asked Hughes politely, but he yelled, "It is a matter of life or death, so just let me reach Mustang!" The phone lady said, "You have to provide a code." So Hughes said the code, but he was unaware of the stranger that is approaching him. After he said the code, he becomes aware of the stalker behind him, pointing a gun at his face. "Who do you think you are? You are not Maria Ross, she has the mole at the other side of her face," Hughes said.

The figure grinned, and the mole changed to the other side. Hughes is surprise, and he was about to tell Mustang about it until a loud thunk. Edwin was there, and he said,"Envy, I know you are planning to kill him because he found out your dirty little secret about this nation, didn't he?"

Maria Ross looks stumped, and turns into Envy. "How do you know that I am ENVY!?" He asked Edwin.

Edwin answered, "Maria Ross couldn't have red electricity near her, and I can sense you." Envy is enraged, and said, "I don't want to kill two in a night, but you say it!" Envy fired the bullet at Edwin, who then reflected it right back at Envy with an alchemy shield. Envy groans and ran away. Edwin approaches Hughes, who looks at Edwin in surprise. "So, he is trying to kill me?" Hughes asked Edwin.

"Yes, so that's why," Edwin, said as he reaches into the bush, "I need to fake your death." Edwin pulls out a dummy that looks exactly like Hughes and some tomato sauce can. He placed the dummy right onto the phone booth, and pour the sauce all over it. "There, your death is fake. Now, you'll need to go to somewhere far to escape these monsters." Edwin said to Hughes.

"Where to?" asks Hughes.

Edwin grinned. "Xing."

Next morning, Edwin walks into Mustang's office when Mustang asks Edwin, "What happen to Hughes last night? He just left the phone, and I heard a bam."

"He's dead." Edwin said.

"Excuse me?"

"Hughes died last night," Edwin said.

"Oh I see, what did he do to deserve to be dead?" Mustang ask Edwin.

"I don't know."

"But you are there," Mustang said.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Edwin yelled. At least Mustang and Hughes' family should not know that Hughes survive. It is his death that everyone is able to push forward, so he have to sent Hughes away so that the original timeline can be retain.

Of course, there are people out there that disagrees.

Meanwhile, underground, a mysterious figure approaches Envy and said, "You have let that man get away, my son?"

"It's not my fault! There is a guy who look like that Fullmetal pipsqueak that stop me!" Envy complain.

"Oh, I see," Father said. There is a man who could be from the future that tries to foil his plans, something unforeseen. His plans will be complete, no matter what opposition.

Meanwhile, in the far future…

Mustang said to Alphonse, "Edward uses Time Alchemy to travel back time. It is going to change the Timeline."

Alphonse asked Mustang, "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to learn Time Alchemy and travel back time," Mustang said, "And I mean it Alphonse Elric."

 **YEAH! HUGHES IS SAVED! NOW, here is some extra!**

 **Hughes connect the dots on the map, and gasp as he discovered that Amestris is a mathematical representation of finding the area of the circle. WHY DOES AMESTRIS IS PRESENTED IN A KID'S TEXTBOOK TO LEARN HOW TO KNOW MATH!? WHAT THE HELL IS IT DOING IN THERE! AND HOW DOES NO ONE KNOW AOUT IT!**

 **HA ha now, I am surprise that there is no reviews, but there is at least 50 views, and I made two one-shots already. Well, here is some question:**

 **What is your favorite part in this fanfic so far?**

 **What part of my story you like?**

 **Have you read my one-shots yet?**

 **Anyways, this is a very short chapter, so peace-out!**


End file.
